This invention relates generally to tape players, and more particularly to a cassette adaptor for playing standard cassette tapes in an 8-track tape player.
Tape recording has become an important and popular means for storing and transmitting music and other audio signals, and many persons enjoy entertainment and information made available to them on tapes. Tapes are available in reel-to-reel and cartridge forms, but the cartridges have become increasingly popular due to their relative compactness, durability and simplicity of use.
Two formats of cartridge tapes are widely available, a standard "cassette" measuring approximately 21/2 inches by 4 inches by 3/8 inch, and a somewhat larger "8-track cartridge" measuring approximately 51/4 inches by 4 inches by 7/8 inch. Tape players for the two formats receive the cassette or cartridge in a receptacle therein and drive the tape past a playback head, which senses the signals recorded on the tape. The signals are then amplified and played through speakers. Since the cassette and cartridge are of different sizes, neither can ordinarily be played on a player designed for the other.
Many persons have purchased 8-track tape players and collections of 8-track tape cartridges, but for a variety of reasons also wish to be able to play cassette tapes. One solution to this problem is to purchase both an 8-track player and a standard cassette player, but this approach is expensive and wasteful due to the significant duplication of the most expensive sound amplification and speaker components in the two systems. Additionally, this solution may not be practical because of space limitations, as for example musical systems placed in automobiles.
Another solution is to provide an adaptor whereby a cassette tape may be played in an 8-track tape player, so that the available amplification and speaker systems of the 8-track player may be used. In a prior approach to a cassette adaptor, a motor in the adaptor powered through electrical wires leading to the 8-track player drives the cassette tape past a tape head. The signals from the tape head are then transmitted by a second set of wires to the amplifier in the 8-track player. This adaptor is bulky and expensive, since an electrical motor in the adaptor is required to drive the tape. At least two sets of electrical wires must be connected from the adaptor to the 8-track player, with the result that installation may be costly and inconvenient. Further, with this prior adaptor it is difficult to switch between 8-track cartridge and cassette playing modes.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a cassette adaptor for 8-track tape players, whereby the cassette may be played through the electronics and speakers of the 8-track system, yet having a minimum bulk, cost, cross hookup of components, and duplication of expensive components. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.